


Kate

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Natasha Knows Everything, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows<br/>Companion to Mentor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

Natasha loves Clint very much.  
She also knows he is popular amongst women.  
She meets his new protege.   
Kate Bishop.   
Clint is happy that someone loves archery as much as him.  
She noticed Kate's budding feelings for Clint too.  
She knows Clint only looks at Kate as a sister or student.   
As she kisses Clint in the locker room, she sees a shadow of a person.  
She knows Kate saw them.  
She feels bad for the young agent.  
But she has to know.   
That Natasha loves Clint too much.  
She hopes Kate finds happiness somewhere else with someone who can love her for herself.  
Unrequited lovev hurts.


End file.
